


Agujas y alfileres

by pasivagresiva



Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [3]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Aoi being dumb af, Bartender Ruki, Crush at First Sight, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Reita being dumb as well of course, Relationship Discussions, serenades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Todo pinta excelente en la relación de Aoi y Ruki... Hasta que el guitarrista descubre un particular objeto en las pertenencias de Ruki que le deja los pelos de punta.
Relationships: Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836
Kudos: 2





	Agujas y alfileres

Viernes por la noche, 23:05 p.m. Cuatro amigos se encontraban bebiendo y riendo al son de la música de un pub. Tenían que hablarse casi gritando entre ellos, mientras bebían y bebían cerveza. La semana laboral realmente no había terminado para todos, pero de alguna forma se la habían arreglado para coincidir en esa salida.

¿Cuánto desde la última vez que se veían los cuatro? ¿Tres meses o más? Como fuera, Akira ya había comenzado a hablar lento y sin poder entendérsele del todo, haciendo a los demás ponerse alerta de que no siguiera bebiendo o tendrían que sacarlo a rastras del lugar hasta lanzarlo a un taxi.

Yutaka alzó la mano de todos modos. Que Akira tuviera poca tolerancia no era excusa para que él, Yuu y Takashima no pudieran seguir divirtiéndose.

Un chico de apariencia andrógina se acercó con libreta y lápiz en mano para tomar sus pedidos. Vestía el uniforme de los demás barman y meseros de la disco: camisa blanca, suspensores, humita, pantalón y zapatos negros. Si fuera por su atuendo, no cabría duda de que se trataba de un chico. Sin embargo, al llegar a su cuello y subiendo aún más, el maquillaje y rasgos finos de aquel rostro, lograban engañar a cualquiera.

De cabello negro, ondulado y voluminoso hacia el lado derecho de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente maquillados con sombra negra y sus labios parecían ser el único lugar de su cara donde el chico no quería atraer atención.

Lo cual era paradójico pues era lo único que Yuu no podía dejar de mirar. Además claro, de esa bonita y delicada cintura que poseía.

—¿Les traigo otra ronda de cervezas?

Nadie contestó. Todos estaban muy divertidos mirando a cara de Yuu. El moreno no se había dado cuenta, pero quedó boquiabierto ante la presencia del mesero. "¿No estás tu incluido en el menú?", pensó y tenía aquella frase en la punta de la lengua.

Por supuesto, el chico del uniforme había reparado en la mirada embobada del cliente. Estaba acostumbrado a ello y tenía su propia forma de lidiar con ello: sonreír y ser profesional. Tomó el pedido de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra, con un sensual e intencionado movimiento de sus caderas.

—Te asesinó —dijo de pronto Takashima, haciendo que todos en la mesa se echaran a reír. Yuu apenas sonrió, avergonzado.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¡Parecía que te lo ibas a comer con la mirada!

—Está bien guapo, ¿por qué no le hablas?

Akira no pensaba con claridad por el alcohol, pero era exactamente lo que el moreno había pensado hacer después de que se separara de esa manga de alcohólicos de fin de semana.

—No le voy a hablar ahora que están ustedes acá. Lo arruinarán —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y soltando una risa. Bebió su último sorbo de bebida antes de hacer sonar su jarra sobre la mesa. Su rostro se sentía cálido y los párpados habían comenzado a pesarle un poco. El agotamiento físico le estaba pasando la cuenta a esas horas.

Desde la barra, Takayuki observaba al moreno que, estaba seguro, le había desvestido con la mirada. Hubiese mentido si dijera que no le había parecido atractivo también. Pero, a menudo veía hombres atractivos en su trabajo, y claramente no se los chapaba a todos.

Había algo en ese hombre que le hacía querer cometer una estupidez por la que sabía, sus compañeros de trabajo le molestarían durante meses si llegaban a enterarse. Por lo que trató de hacerlo de forma desapercibida. Imprimió la cuenta de inmediato, aún cuando ninguno en la mesa de los cuatro jóvenes la había pedido.

—Su cuenta, señor —entregó una pequeña bandeja metálica con la tira de papel impresa.

—Oh, aún no nos vamos —respondió Takashima, confundido por el accionar del camarero.

—Lo sé. Es sólo para que lleven un registro de lo consumido hasta ahora. A veces tenemos problemas con los clientes pues hay errores en el recibo y todo eso —colocó una nueva jarra de cerveza para cada uno de los presentes y sonrió mientras se arreglaba el cabello— ¿Está todo bien?—se dirigió a Yuu, torciendo un poco sus labios, haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera en una más coqueta.

Yuu examinó el recibo una última vez, dándose cuenta de que había un número de teléfono al final de este. Trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo, asintiendo y guardándose el papel en su bolsillo.

—Todo bien. Excelente servicio —devolvió la sonrisa, nervioso y emocionado al no dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Excelente. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, me hacen un gesto y vendré nuevamente, ¿está bien?

El grupo pareció entender, así como también el apuesto moreno, quien había encontrado su mensaje al final del recibo. Con ello, Takayuki se volteó con su bandeja liberada de todo el anterior peso.

—¡Oye, espera! —soltó de pronto Akira, con su voz medio pastosa— ¿Cómo te llamas, bebé?

El rubio se ganó un zape de su amigo de infancia. Takayuki rodó los ojos por la molestia que le generaban los borrachos que se hacían los coquetos. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó, su sonrisa seguía ahí, aprovechando de responder no a quien había emitido la pregunta, sino, una vez más, al joven de labios gruesos que se había ganado su número. 

—Llámenme Ruki.

Con un guiño se despidió y volvió a la barra junto a sus demás compañeros, ayudándoles a preparar tragos o limpiar vasos.

—¿Vieron todos lo mismo que yo?

Takashima fue el único que asintió. Akira estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniéndose la cabeza por el sueño.

—¿Que cosa? Yo no vi nada —fingió Yuu, dándole dos grandes sorbos a su frío brebaje— Hoy pago yo. Y ya deberíamos ir yéndonos antes de que Akira termine vomitándole el suelo a los meseros —ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo de este por su hombro para caminar junto con él— Y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Yutaka y Takashima se miraron extrañados, mas, no hicieron comentarios al respecto. Yuu se traía algo entre manos con ese mesero, pero tal parecía que no haría nada esa misma noche. Salió de la discoteca junto a sus demás amigos y luego llegó a casa.

"¿Cómo saber cuánto era el momento oportuno para hablar con alguien después de que te daba su número?", se preguntaba jugando a girar el teléfono entre sus manos una vez se encontró acostado en su cama. Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo en ese momento, pues Ruki seguía trabajando... ¿Mañana? ¿No sería muy ansioso? Tal vez esperar un día adicional sería una buena alternativa. Así se hacía de rogar un poco también.

Lo intentó, pero falló. Terminó texteando a Ruki al día siguiente mientras iba camino a su trabajo. De seguro era bastante temprano para un mesero cuyo turno finalizaba a altas horas de la madrugada, junto con el cierre del local. Yuu no esperaba que el moreno de rizos y dramático maquillaje le respondiera de inmediato. Era lo normal, ¿no? Si trabajaste hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, es normal que quieras recuperar sueño, al menos, hasta el mediodía.

_**"Ruki, ¡hola! Soy el chico de anoche en la discoteca. Me diste tu número y pensaba que tal vez te gustaría ir por un café uno de estos días. Tú dime y yo acomodo mi horario"** _

Llegó a su trabajo a las nueve de la mañana y el mensaje no se leyó hasta las once. Yuu no quería presionar al mesero, pero, ¿qué tan difícil era dar señales de vida? No le tomaría mucho tiempo contestar "sí" o "no" a su invitación. Media hora después, y mientras se encontraba organizando algunos folios en la oficina, vio que su mensaje fue respondido.

**_"Normalmente dejas tu nombre, ¿no? Haha"_ **

El chico tenía razón, había olvidado presentarse.

_**"¡Lo siento! Soy Yuu"** _

_**"Sé tu nombre, bobo. Escuché a tus amigos llamarte por él anoche. No eres el único que se fijó en el otro toda la velada!** _

Y así fue como todo empezó. Takayuki y Yuu comenzaron a verse algunas tardes después de que este último saliera de su turno y antes de que el mesero entrara al suyo. En un principio fue complicado coordinar horarios entre ambos, pero Takayuki no trabajaba todos los días, por lo que alguna veces podía visitar la casa del otro moreno, y hasta quedarse a dormir en ella.

Takayuki no había pensado en tener una relación en el corto plazo, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando la compañía de otro humano tanto o más quisquilloso y explosivo que él. Se parecían tanto, que por eso mismo congeniaban a la perfección. Uno terminaba la frase del otro, y si discutían, podían solucionarlo con sexo. Mucho sexo.

Empezaron a aprender cosas del otro. A Takayuki le encantaba que Yuu en sus tiempos libres se dedicara a componer melodías con su guitarra. Podía echarse en el sofá y tener un pequeño concierto en la sala del moreno cada que quisiera. En lo que respectaba a Yuu, le llamaba mucho la atención lo interesado que el más bajo se encontraba con todo el tema esotérico. Un par de veces, Ruki le había leído las cartas, ¡y siempre acertaba! Era muy bueno en ello.

A Yuu también le encantaba su estilo al maquillarse y vestirse. Ruki era un pequeño y malhumorado chico de look alternativo con influencias punk y góticas. Cada vez que lo veía arreglarse para ir a trabajar, sufría un paro cardíaco por lo apuesto que lucía. A veces Ruki comenzaba a arreglarse con una hora de antelación, sólo porque sabía lo loco que volvía a Yuu y así ambos tendrían tiempo para ponerse cariñosos antes de que al mesero se le hiciera tarde para ir a trabajar.

Sí, el chico era malvado, pero de una forma que no era problema para Yuu. En su cabeza, a veces surgía la idea de que Takayuki había hecho un amarre o algo similar para traerle tan enamorado, porque el mayor jamás había caído rendido a los pies de otro ser como lo había hecho por él.

—¡Es el mejor! Tenemos gustos similares en música, ambos somos pésimos cocinando y el sexo, ¡joder, EL SEXO!

Yuu había caído tan rápido por el mesero del bar, que a sus amigos les parecía demasiado sospechoso. Sin embargo, no iban a reventarle su burbuja de felicidad. Llevaban recién unas semanas saliendo y ya se acercaban a su primer cumplemes juntos. Era normal que parecieran dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez.

—Habías contado en el grupo que el chico estaba interesado en cosas como el ocultismo y similares, ¿o leí mal?—preguntó Takashima, interesado por lo que el moreno podría opinar de aquello. Nunca había sido un tema que le llamara la atención hasta que conoció a su actual pareja.

—¡Sí! No entiendo mucho de eso, pero siempre lleva un péndulo en el cuello que según él, nadie puede tocar. También me ha leído las cartas un par de veces. Les sorprendería lo certero que es.

Los tres amigos se miraron con más preocupación que curiosidad ¿Qué pasaría si ese tal Ruki realmente tenía bajo una especie de embrujo a su amigo y por eso es que este estaba tan embobado por él?

—Suena interesante, pero ten cuidado —advirtió Yutaka

—Sí, no vaya a ser de esos brujos que practican magia negra haciendo amarres o muñecos a los que después le clavan agujas —comentó Akira, antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

Yuu rodó los ojos. Sabía que que sus amigos sólo estaban siendo prejuiciosos sobre algo que no conocían del todo. Eso, y que probablemente se encontraban celosos de lo feliz que era con su nuevo novio. De cualquier forma, no iba a escucharlos. Esa misma tarde estaba muy ocupado pensando en qué obsequio o sorpresa le tendría a Takayuki para celebrar su primer mes juntos.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con un horrible dolor de espalda. Sentía un dolor intenso que se concentraba en la parte más baja de la misma. Asumió que se trataba por el trabajo y las largas horas que tenía que pasar sentado en la oficina.

Luego, sufrió un accidente mientras bajaba la escalera de su departamento, doblándose el tobillo. No llegó al punto de provocar un esguince, pero de todos modos dolía como mil demonios. Tuvo que cojear por el resto del día.

A pesar de la pinta que tenía la suerte del moreno, aquello no impidió que el chico fuera de compras por un regalo para su querido novio. Le compró una chaqueta de cuero y una caja de chocolates. Tuvo que esconder muy bien sus regalos, pues Ruki se había ido a quedar los días anteriores a su departamento. Fueron días realmente fabulosos para la pareja, llenos de mimos y películas. Si así iban a ser todos los días junto a Yuu a su lado, Takayuki definitivamente consideraría la opción de mudarse juntos.

Faltaban tres días para el cumplemes de la pareja. Ruki se había metido a la ducha y Yuu se encargaba de ordenar un poco el dormitorio. Levantó las cosas del menor del suelo, como su ropa y bolso, sólo para encontrarse con algo en él que tenía la apariencia de un muñeco. Curioso, y aún algo culpable por meterse en las pertenencias de su novio, Yuu comprobó su idea.

Pero no era cualquier muñeco. Era un muñeco pequeño e idéntico a él, al que le habían atravesado varios alfileres en el pie y espalda. La imagen era tétrica, así como la expresión facial del moreno que se había desfigurado por completo ¡El muñeco incluso estaba a medio desarmar!

La puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Takayuki cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla y frotando sus largos cabellos con otra. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su novio sosteniendo aquella especie de peluche hecho con paño lenci y algodón sintético. Abrió la boca y los ojos, nervioso porque el moreno le hubiese descubierto.

—¿¡Qué coño es esto!?—preguntó agitado, enseñándole aún más de cerca su pequeño clon de peluche.

—Amor, puedo explicarlo. Sé que luce mal, pero-

—¡Por eso mi dolor de espalda y mi caída en las escaleras! Encima, lo estás desarmando, ¿para qué? ¡¿Quieres que me abran un tajo en un callejón para robarme los órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro!?

Yuu estaba tan alterado que no daba tiempo alguno a Takayuki para poder explicarse. Se vistió como pudo mientras le hablaba.

—Yuu, cálmate. Sé qué es lo que estás pensando, ¡pero estás equivocado! —con sus pantalones ya puestos, puso sus manos en ambos brazos del más alto, sosteniéndolo para que este se calmara.

No fue efectivo. El otro moreno se zafó con fuerza de su delicado agarre y por poco le da un manotazo en la cara.

—Los chicos tenían razón —se llevó una mano a la frente, acalorado por toda la conmoción. Con rapidez, tomó el bolso del más bajo, metiendo en él todas su pertenencias y se lo dejó frente suyo—. Sal de mi casa, loco de mierda.

Incapaz de creer las duras palabras que estaba recibiendo de quien había considerado una persona tan querida, Ruki calló y no dijo más. Terminó de colocarse sus zapatillas, una camiseta y salió del departamento de Yuu con una expresión de decepción total. Antes de marcharse, lo miró por última vez.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Esa noche, Yuu no pudo dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dedicado su, ahora, ex novio. Se había quedado con una chaqueta de cuero dos tallas más pequeña que la suya, y una caja de chocolates que, honestamente, no tenía la más mínima intención de tocar.

De pronto, otro pensamiento azotó su cabeza: ¿Qué pasaba si Ruki continuaba torturando a ese pobre mini Yuu? ¡¿Qué pasaba si continuaba desarmándolo?! Al principio creyó que todo el asunto de lo esotérico de Ruki no era más que un pasatiempo. Pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que el chico se lo tomara en serio. Después de todo, sólo habían estado juntos por un mes.

O quizás, sólo quizás... Debió haber dejado que Ruki se explicara.

Pasaron los días, llegó la supuesta fecha en que ambos celebrarían un mes juntos y ninguno se había vuelto a hablar hasta entonces. Tanto Takayuki como Yuu se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares. Ambos habían pedido el día libre para estar con el otro y en ese preciso momento, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirar el techo del dormitorio mientras escuchaban música.

El teléfono de Yuu vibró. Era Ruki, que le había enviado una imagen de dos muñecos, el mismo que él había visto a medio (des)armar, y otro, idéntico a Ruki. Junto a la foto, iba un mensaje.

**_"Este era el regalo que te tenía para hoy. Lamento que lo hayas visto sin terminar y creyeras que era un estúpido muñeco vudú... ¿Podrías venir al menos por tu peluche? Me costó hacerlo y le puse mucho cariño. No espero que me lleves a mí contigo, por cierto"_ **

—OH, POR DIOS ¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL!

Yuu se agarró los cabellos con rabia. En cinco minutos ya estaba saliendo del departamento con su guitarra acústica y caja de regalo. Tenía que hablar con Takayuki y disculparse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ruki vivía en una pequeña casa con segundo piso junto a algunos compañeros de universidad. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche cuando Yuu apareció frente a su puerta. Iba a tocarla, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

Se ubicó bajo al balcón del chico y le lanzó un par de piedritas para que saliera. En menos de un minuto, la ventana se abrió y de ella salió Ruki, sin maquillaje, el cabello desordenado y una sudadera que pertenecía a Yuu y que, al parecer, el menor ahora usaba de pijama. Yuu se le quedó mirando embobado, tal como esa primera vez que lo vio en la discoteca.

—Perdón, fui un tonto... —dijo mientras afinaba su guitarra y comenzaba a tocar algunos acordes—. Pero también soy lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que aún puedo remediar las cosas y volver a tener un pequeño lugar en tu corazón.

De haber tenido tiempo para preparar una nueva canción, por supuesto que el guitarrista lo habría hecho. Terminó tocando el clásico "Can't help falling in love with you" de Elvis, haciendo que los compañeros de residencia de Ruki se agolparan a un lado suyo para poder ver de dónde provenía la música en vivo.

Cuando Yuu terminó, Ruki no podía estar ya enojado con él. Le dijo a sus compañeros que volvieran a sus habitaciones y todos ellos le desearon la mejor de las suertes, y que por favor, colocara música.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo a Yuu cuando este ya estaba dentro de su habitación con su guitarra en la espalda, sostenida por la correa de la misma.

—El peor tonto —le entregó la caja de regalo—. Lamento haberte llamado un loco de mierda.

—Lamento haberte hecho caer por las escaleras —rodó los ojos, sarcástico, y prosiguió a abrir su presente— ¡Dios, me encanta!

Con rapidez, se quitó la sudadera para probarse la chaqueta encima. La chaqueta y sus bóxers, era lo único que llevaba encima y fue suficiente para que Yuu se mordiera el labio con deseo. Pero para Takayuki no era necesario decir más, si la cara del moreno hablaba por sí sola. Se sentó en la cama con su espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y apoyándose en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo me queda? —sonrió pícaro.

—Te queda increíble —dejó su guitarra a un lado y se lanzó a besar los labios del menor. Esos días sin su compañía, podían sentirse en las ansias por volver a saborear su boca.

De pronto, Yuu miró la mesa auxiliar de Ruki, donde descansaban aquellos tiernos peluches de ambos. Por supuesto, ya sin alfileres ni agujas clavadas encima. Los tomó con delicadeza, apreciando el minucioso trabajo que había hecho.

—¿Puedo conservar los dos?

—Sólo si me das la mejor follada de mi vida.

—Te la iba a dar de todos modos.

Yuu volvió a dejar los muñecos en el velador. Los mismos que serían testigos del amor que la pareja se tenía, y de cómo iban creciendo entre ambos, los sentimientos que tenían por el otro.


End file.
